


The Night Prince and the Silver Hunter

by Korchan26



Category: Final Fantasy VX, Vampire Knight
Genre: Character being OOC, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, and many more - Freeform, blood sucking, mid-gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korchan26/pseuds/Korchan26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Rido, and Yuki became a pureblood Vampire? And she and Kaname are now together and about to be wed? Zero deiced that he didn’t want to stay. Didn’t want to see his love one (lover) got married to someone else. After all, his and Kaname’s relationship where only nothing but just a one-side love, they were noting more then just a ‘friend-with-benefit’. So what happen when he gone for 3 years? Well, falling in love with another pureblood. But this pureblood happened to be a prince. The very first and original Vampire goes by the name of ‘Noctis Lucis Caelum’ who was the prince of ‘Lucis Kingdom’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Prince and the Silver Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and inspired from WookieCookie Vampire knight/Final Fantasy versus 13 fanfiction. Her story where too short crossover of this one. And I know everyone there wanted to read something similar to her version but with a longer chapter. So I’m making my own version of Noctis/Zero story with Mpreg as well, since I just love Mpreg. And beside I wanted to try a different pairing for Zero for once instead of always Kaname/zero. And no I never or haven’t yet made my own Kaname/zero fanfic, yet. It’s getting over use. Even thought that I’m a Kaname/Zero fan. I as in forever. But I really, really wanted to make my own version of ‘Regret’ by WookieCookie from FF.net. But my version would start to who the two meet and later on get married and had kids, type of version. So I hope everyone would like my own version of this one. 
> 
> And their will be also a chapter were Noctis and Kaname would face to face with each other and going to fight for Zero love, stuff like those. But it’s would be on a later chapter.
> 
> And I haven’t played the FF versus 13 yet, it haven’t release yet in my country. But I do know each of the characters names and their background from Wiki. But I would of like to know what the FF versus 13 (VX) story plot all about. I’m just curious. But I do know that Nocits is a royal prince. 
> 
> And I haven’t finishing—(more of like stopped watching, reading VK after the whole thing with yuki being a pureblood and ‘her’ being Kaname’s little sister. I’m somewhat okay with insect Fanfic as long as it’s between vampire, werewolf, demon stuff, expect with ‘human’. 
> 
> I’m just not okay with Kaname and Yuki being together and a sibling at that! Is just doesn’t do well on me. And I just don’t like it. And I don’t like Yuki personality just really not suited for a person like Kaname with a cool personality to be with. And I really don’t like her innocent dense attitude as well, it’s kind of getting over used and just plain stupid and boring, and well… It’s pissed me off. 
> 
> So please try to understand? Okay? And please go easy on me. English isn't my main language. 
> 
> Anyway. The first chapter of this story will focus on Zero for now still I can get an idea of what the story will be later on. >_>.
> 
> PPS: I’m not going to make this into a longer chapter. This story would probably be only around up to 5, 8 or 10 chapter longer?  
> So, uh…On with the story shall we??

Chapter 1: prologue (Start)

 

After the war with Rido Kuran? And Shizuka Hiou was now death. And Yuki became a pureblood vampire? And that she’s now left the school and went to leave with her ‘beloved Kaname onii-sama in the Kuran mansion.

 

Zero had realize that their was no point in living in the Cross academy school, not now that both his two love one are now gone, left him all alone, and deiced that he didn’t want to stay. Didn’t want to see his love one (lover) got married to someone else. After all, his and Kaname’s relationship where only nothing but just a one-side love, they were noting more then just a ‘friend-with-benefit’. Sure they slept with each other and have sex. But that was all it. Their relationship was nothing but just that. A friend who just stay over the night and have sex and forget about it the next day like what they did last night didn’t exist or happen. His relationship with Kaname where complicated.

 

Is not like they were even in love. For him, he maybe in love with the pureblood. But that just about it.

 

And he also deiced to look and find a new place to start a new life with. He had already told the headmaster of the Cross Academy about his plan to start a new life and will be leaving soon and going on his own Adventure? But not without the chairman ridiculous whinny about his son leaving him behind? But with the chairman had understands his feeling and had let’s him go. But made him promise to keep in contact with him, which he had agreed.

 

He went traveling around japan, than deiced to go elsewhere a few month later and stumble upon a kingdom called the ‘Lucis Kingdom’. Where human and Vampire lived in co-exist and living in a peaceful world, where they live and help together. And to top it off. The Lucis Kingdom was ruled by their young pureblood vampire prince named Noctis Lucis Caelum. Who were only a few thousand years olds. Older than Zero and a few years older than Kaname by a thousand years of ages.

 

And not to mention that some of the Prince man or trusted people that worked along side him where human. Some were ex-human, and some were a noble or pureblood Vampire like himself, which surprise Zero.

 

Zero stayed in some cheap hotel at the Lucis Kingdom. He deiced to stay here for a couple of few months. If he enjoyed living here, he might just deiced to live here permanently. That if, if he enjoyed living here that is.

 

 

-NxZ-KxZ-

 

   2 month later.

 

Zero had been living here in Lucis kingdom. And he found himself, in peace living here. So had made a decision to live here permanently. Called his father figure (Kaien Cross, the Cross Academy chairman) and inform him that he was permanently living in somewhere else, safe and somewhere, where he truly feel at home. To which the chairman cross was happy to hear about it and told him to keep him up to date with his ever daily life in his new home.

 

Zero went to some of the café shop that he frequently went too. There he often orders his favorite Café latte. Sometime he orders with a meal. He was peacefully enjoying himself, taking a slip of his latte while reading some book. This café shop was owned by young women who are a half vampire, half human. And half or her stuff where neither of noble blood vampire or half-breed vampire that worked with her in her shop.

 

He soon glanced up when the front door of the shop flow open. And few people came inside the shop.

 

Zero can’t help but to stare at the of the group of young adult went inside the shop. One of them caught his attention. A young man with a spike black hair and blue eyes and wearing an expensive all black coat and cloths underneath. The group of young man went toward the counter. Zero’s waitress went and place his meal as she said when she noticed the new costumer. “Oh my! Isn’t it, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friend.” She said in pure surprise.

 

“T-The prince?!” Zero asked in surprise. The waitress nodded her head at Zero and said. “That one with a spikey hair, blue eyes wearing all black is the prince of this Kingdom… I wonder what made the prince to come to a place like this? But on the other hand… He’s friends are not of higher status…. So I guess is not a surprise when you have friend like those and offer you to have meal in a place like this. You see some of the Prince’s bodyguard are human. The one with the blonde hair is a half human half Vampire. And the one with the glasses is of a noble statue of a half noble Vampire blood run in his vein. And the other one is pureblood. But not of a higher statue unlike the Prince. After all… The prince came from an ancient bloodline of pureblood vampire. His grandfather and father come from the very first Vampire to ever exist the very and only original one.” She said to which shock and confuses Zero. ‘But I thought that Kaname is the only ancient vampire that exist?! Was their another one?’ He thought. The waitress noticed Zero expression and chuckle as she asked.

 

“What with that face, dear? You look like you haven’t see a royal pureblood vampire before?” She asked. “I.. No.. I meet one before. But I thought that he was the only one who is a royal pureblood that exist… I didn’t know that there was another one. And a royal Prince at that.” He said. “Hmm.. I see… But from what I heard. Their was only one original royalty ancient pureblood Vampire that exist and is still alive in this century. And that is the Caelum’s clan. They where the only one and the very first clan, and the one who began to create others pureblood like themselves. So I don’t know if they are still others ancient royalty pureblood that still exist in this century somewhere else.” She shrugged at the thought of it.

 

Zero was lost for words as he keeps glancing at the Prince. The prince was charming. Handsome even. And to top it off a Royal prince. With a health muscular body and strong muscular shoulder, and with a six pack of abs. Tall, around 6’3 of height, compare to his height of 5’11. Noctis was pretty tall. Taller then Kaname who was around 6’0 feet tall. Noctis also had a pale skin. Zero can’t help but to blush a little. ‘What the heck am’I doing checking out on a Prince of Lucis for?! Well sure his… Charming, handsome and tall… But his a freaking pureblood!.’ Zero thought then remember that his previous crush/somewhat lover (Kaname) was a pureblood as well.

 

He sighed. ‘Why do I always find myself attractive toward pureblood vampire?!’ He asked himself before getting up and left a tip for the waitress. “Ah! Already going off, Zero?” His waitress asked as Zero nodded his head and said. “Ah. See you next time, Liza.” He said before going out of the shop.

 

Unknown to Zero. A certain pureblood prince glanced at him as he left. Noctis had been checking out at the sliver haired teen the moment they stepped inside the shop. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. He was charming and beautiful. The kind of type that he definitely want to date with. The kind of guy that he would like as a lover. And not to mention those sliver hair and those lilac eyes. They really attractive, it’s caught his attention.

 

“Find something you like, Noct?” Prompto asked with a wide grin. Noctis glance at his friends and raise a brown at the blonde. “Hn.” Was all that he could reply. “Oh?! Was it’s that sliver boy that you been checking out, Noct?” The blond asked to which Noctis ignore. He didn’t want his friend to see his embarrassment that he find the silver haired boy attractive. He knows he felt something toward the sliver haired teen. But he doesn’t know what it was that he was feeling toward the boy.

 

One of Noctis friend adjusted his glass while glancing at the Prince and said. “Do you want me to find any information about that boy, Prince Noctis? I can see that you are very interest with this boy.” Ignis asked. Noctis glanced at his friend before glancing to where Zero’s left before pulling his mug of café and took a slip before replying with a nod. “Hn.”

 

Ignis nodded his head and said. “Very well. I will give the information to you by tonight, my lord.” He said as Noctis nodded his head. Thinking about that boy with a sliver hair and those beautiful lilac eyes.

 

Beside is not like he was gay. He prefers man any day than a woman to date with. A smile grace his handsome face.  

 

 

-0-

 

 

After the café shop? Zero went around the mall, and shop a little before heading back home to his small apartment house he rented. Placed the bag on the living room floor before heading toward the kitchen to began making dinner for himself. After dinner he went to take a shower before heading to bed.

 

Laying down on the bed. Zero couldn’t stop thinking about the pureblood Prince of Lucis kingdom. He couldn’t stop thinking about those jet black hair and bright blue eyes looking straight at him. He groaned and turns around before closing his eyes and let’s dream take him away from his thought.

 

 .

-(O.o)-

.

 

  _Zero was dreaming. He was dreaming of strong muscular arms warping around his lean waist as soft lips nip his ear as he gave a slight happy moan. Then the person lead down and kissed him on the lips as he moaned with closed eyes. “Good morning, Zero.. Time to wake up.” The person said as Zero open his eyes slowing in his dream and glance up. Only to see those beautiful blue eyes and those jet black hair that belong to none other then the Prince Nocits of Lucis, smirking down at him to which made him froze on his spot and screamed._

 

Zero wake up with a start, screaming in pure terror. Wide eyes in shock and disbelief. ‘W…Why am ‘I dreaming about PRINCE NOCTIS?!!?!?’ he asked himself in panic. ‘And why am’I dreaming of PRINCE NOCTIS KISSING ME?!’ Zero asked himself again. He never felt this way before aside from Kaname. But that was before the two totally broke off of what they have together, since now that Kaname is with Yuki and the two were about to be wed soon.

 

Frustrated, Zero shoved off his blanket off the bed and groaned in irritation. He glared at the window and noticed that is was already morning. Groaning again he got up off of the bed and head toward the bathroom to take a cold shower to get rid of the thought about the Prince Noctis off of his head. After that he went downstairs to make himself a simple breakfast before heading out of the house. But not without locking his apartment door and went his way out to go for job hunting.

 

He know that he been only living here for 2 month. But he should started to look for jobs if he wanted to stayed longer here and if he didn’t want to lose his new apartment from falling or failing to pay the monthly bill.

 

A few hour of no luck in finding himself for a suitable job? Zero was about to call it a day and head home when he was stopped by someone who he had seen before from a few days ago. It was one of Prince Noctis’s friend. “Hello. Your Zero Kiryu, aren’t you?” The person with glasses asked to which surprise Zero about who this person know about his name, or know him in general. “Yes. What do you want?” He asked. Not feeling all too happy. “Your on job hunting are you not? And judging by the look of it. You haven’t found any suitable job to your linking. Have you?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Zero just glared at the man and said. “What of it?” The person just chuckle before saying. “If you want I can offer you a job?.” He stated. Zero just raised a brown at him. “A job? What type of job? And why would you offering a job with a guy like me.” Zero asked. The men in glasses soon began to explain what job he was offering for Zero. And to Zero relief and disbelief he liked the offer and accepted it.

 

Soon he was working as on of the Prince personal hunter. A job to hunt down and get rid of Level E vampire that been going around the Kingdom and making chaos along side with his boss who was the Prince former head guard. Who sometime went on hunting to those other Vampire who were trying to break the law or creating havoc. Sometime they have to get rid of others creature that been trying to destroy the kingdom or trespassing.

 

The head guard often told Zero that this was their daily job very day. Working with the prince while doing their job hunting once in a while. Sometime they go and be a bodyguard for the prince when the prince want them too or sometime goes on a journey with the prince if the prince wishes it.

 

Zero never meet up close with the prince since said prince was busy attending meeting from others countries and places and he been trying to avoid getting in contact with the prince, because he doesn’t trust himself once he is along with the prince.

 

And it’s been this past six months that he been dreaming the same thing over and over again about the said Prince in his sleep. Dreaming about begin kissed by the prince. Sometime his dream went for kisses from wet dreaming about the prince and him in bed, naked and sweating, moaning in the after glow of sex kind of dream which shamed him. Since he never felt or dreamed anything like this before aside from his dream about Kaname touching him but that was before Kaname wanted to be with Yuki.  

 

Now that he wasn’t with Kaname anymore. Stretch that. They were never an item or together. They where nothing but a mere, beds buddies. But Zero can’t help it but thinking that it’s was more then just that, still the day that Kaname told him that they were through. Or the time that Kaname had announced to him and the rest of the Night Class that he and Yuki where getting married, etc. It’s broke his heart just by seeing the two happy together and were looking forward to their wedding. While he was left broken, sad and lonely, and feeling hurt and betray for some reason by Kaname. After all, Zero was nothing but just a hookup and a causal sex to Kaname to get or release some of his sexual tension on Zero and nothing more.

 

-0-

 

Zero was in the palace garden taking his break from his training with the head guard of the prince. His body stayed the same in his lean frame and slim waist, making him looked like and ordinary male teenager with a female built like body or figure. Which annoy him. Compare to the Prince Lucis who was a well built, lean but had a muscular shoulder and six pack of abs, strong arms and tall.

 

He often wonder why he had this kind of body built. He always gets himself being looked or stared at with a few of noble and pureblood male back then at the Cross Academy. They always stared at his body figure and frame like a wolf that stare at it prey.

 

Zero wasn’t aware of his surrounding still a deep baritone voice speak from behind him. “Ah. You must be the new recruit that Gladolus and Prompto where talking about.” Prince Noctis said from behind him to which Zero yelped a bit in surprise at his arrival.

 

Zero glanced behind him and saw the prince looking at him with a curious look, leading on the doorway of the mansion backyard garden. Zero got up and bowed his head to greet the prince as he replied. “ Yes… Zero Kiryu. Is an honor to meet you, Prince Noctis.” Zero said. “Likewise… So how do you like your new job so far?” The Prince asked.

 

Zero glanced up at the prince before answering. “I’m very honor to the offer, my lord. It’s been months that I missed doing the Hunting business.” Zero said. “Hn… Ignis told me that you where related to the Kiryu clan. The clan of strong Vampire Hunter in Cross town.” Nocits said which made Zero a little bit alert by it. “Ah.. That I’am my lord.” Zero replied. He knows he sound and acted a little bit out of character. But since he liked living here and he was given a wonder job by one of the Prince trusted Friend? The less he can do is act polite and show some respect toward the prince if he wanted to keep his job.

 

“Hm… I’m curious. You’re an ex-human and a hunter at that. Born and raised, yet your scent and aura are the smells of a level B vampire. Which happened to be the noble blood level. Why is that?” The prince asked curiously. Zero froze from his spot. He had been trying to avoid everyone question and curiosity about how, an ex-human like him became a powerful level B vampire all of sudden.

 

But since this was a Prince? Even if he tells a lie, the prince would notice it right away. A pureblood, especially a Royalty the only Pureblood that can easily tell when a person is lying or not. So it was useless for him to lie to a Prince. And he definitely didn’t want to lose his job or be kicked out of the kingdom. So he told the true, well half of it.

 

“To shorten the complicated story of how I became a level B vampire? A pureblood Vampire killed my family in spit of revenge when I was a child, she killed everyone expect for me and my brother. She choice to bit and turn me into a vampire. Then, she got taken away by my people and put her in the Hunter’s prison, but she got out a few years later. Then she got killed by another pureblood. And that pureblood, offer her blood to me, then he did the same and offer his blood to me. I think this is the reason for why I become a level B vampire.” Zero said.

 

“Hm… Interesting.” Noctis said. “Aren’t you going to… Get rid of me now that you found out about how I became a noble blood Vampreor that I’m and ex-human and an ex-hunter?” Zero asked. The Prince didn’t look up at Zero but replied to his question.

 

“Why would I do that? You don’t look like a threat to me, and you don’t start a war with my kingdom or creating havoc. I know that Vampire and Hunter don’t get along well for the pass centuries. But from the way I’am looking at you? You’re harmless. So I don’t see why I should kick you out of me kingdom. Well unless you wanted me too?” The prince said. Zero didn’t say anything. “Well as long as you stay loyal to me and this kingdom and won’t ever betray us. I don’t see why not that you aren’t welcome here.” Noctis said.

 

Zero stared at the prince in disbelief. From what Zero heard from the other guard. The prince was very rebellious prince, he disklike a few of his kingdom rule and law, and sometime he can be very harsh and cold, and doesn’t speak to anyone expect for the few people he trusted. Yet here in front of him was the prince. Talking and being friendly with him. Zero noticed that the prince was never a friendly person yet here he was standing on the doorway and having a caviling conversation with him.

 

“You might be surprise to see me talking with you and being friendly, and I’m not much of a talkative person. I’m sure you have heard plenty of tales about me from my people. But not all of those where true. I can be friendly to only those people who I see fit that I can trust and be myself. And I can tell that your one of those. You should be lucky that I’m interested in you. I’m not most of people who get interested on anyone else so easily.” Noctis answer.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just surprise to see you is all your highness.” He said. “Hn… Kind to think of it. I have seen you plenty of time with Gladous. Thought I didn’t get any change to meet you before due to my busy schedule as a prince.” Noctis said.

 

Zero know that a prince role and jobs isn’t an easily job. The prince job and role where almost exactly like what a certain pureblood job is. Zero noticed that both the Prince and Kaname where almost alike yet so different. Kaname’s where calm, cold and emotionless. While Prince Noctis were the same, calm, and cold yet he shows a few emotions toward his most trusted friend and doesn’t abuse his statue or power as a pureblood unlike with a certain pureblood he know.

 

‘His different from him. Far more better then him. Stronger too. Yet so different.’ Zero thought, dreamily. The two continue to have a conversation.

 

-0-

 

As the day passed. Zero beginning to feel comfortable around the prince company each days he spend with the prince. Sometime he was called in the throne room to accompany the prince. Sometime the prince would go looking for him in the garden. And each time the two were along they would share a great conversation, sometime they would just sit together in silent or sometime they would train together. And sometime they eat together when the prince wished for him to join him in his mealtime. The prince was different from the other pureblood he had met. He wasn’t hostile or rude when the prince was with him. In fact the prince had been the opposite of what the people thought he would be when he was around him.

 

Zero was having doubt about his feeling. His feeling when he was with Kaname where different compare to what he was feeling toward Prince Notics. Sure they both alike at some point. But Zero noticed that he was far more comfortable being around with the prince far more better then he was then with Kaname. And that scare him. He didn’t want to get ached toward the prince like he had been ached toward Kaname before.

 

Which he had began to realize it as well and tried to hide it from the prince. His feeling, his logging.  And most of all he had began to fallen in love with the prince as the days, months goes by each time he was with the prince. He made sure that the prince would never find out about his feeling toward him. And tried to find a way to not get ached to prince. He didn’t want to get his hope up and get hurt in the end like before.

 

After all, he was only a noble level of a Vampire. Pureblood vampire can only married another pureblood to keep their pureblood bloodline alive. And since the Prince was a royalty? He was expect to married another pureblood to breed and create a pureblood heir to take the throne one day.

 

And beside male vampire can’t get pregnant, no matter if they where vampire. It’s was just too impossible for male vampire to get pregnant.

 

Zero sighed before getting up and prepare himself for today since the prince would be needing his company at the training ground again. Zero open his desk drawer and pull out his ‘blood rose’ weapon, he lightly run his finger around the symbol before picking it up and place it underneath his belt before heading toward the door and out of his apartment and went out, heading toward the Prince mansion.

 

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 .

.

.

-(^v^)-

**Author's Note:**

> Pps: i'm not going to make this story into a longer chapter. This story would probably be only around up to 5, 8 or 10 of It chapter? I’m going to make the next chapter soon. When I'm not busy with school. So this story would mostly only going up to I think 5 or 8, 9 or 10? Depend on where my bunny plot would take me. Lol 
> 
> Anyway please give a review and tell me what you all think of this story? K?.
> 
> And I’m going to have to ‘on hold’ my two pervious fanfic story of Avengers and Batman. Since I’m so focus on this one at the moment and wanted to finish this one before going to do my other fanfic. Oh, and I’m going to re-post some of my old fanfic story from my FF.net account since I can’t get access on my ff.net account anymore. I still have my old fanfic there on my USB. So might as well post it here. Some of them are still unfinished yet. Might as well do those too once I’m finish with this story. :D


End file.
